98th Hunger Games
by HuntersRue
Summary: Let the Hunger Games begin! And may the odds, be ever in your favor. Now Closed  Suspense/Aventure/Romance/Tragedy/Drama. T for blood, fighitng, swearing and other T rated things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Forum **_

_Welcome to the 98__th__ Hunger Games! Here is some background information; _

_Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Haymitch, Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, ECT, all realized they were not going to win this war, so the stopped the fighting, and hid. Thirteen was left alone once again, but guarded. Any different activity through district thirteen would result in punishment. Panemn is peaceful, or somewhat, once again. _

_Ok, ok? Well now just fill out this information and submit it! (It's first come first serve…so if you the district you want aren't available, you'll/I will choose another one.} _

_When it says outfits, you can leave it blank, it's just for ideas, so don't worry if you have nothing! _

_If you don't know what district you like, scroll down a little and there is a list of what each district does. _

* * *

><p><strong>Basic<strong>

Name first and last Please!:

Age;

Gender:

Desired District:

Second desired district;

Personality;

Appearance; (Please use detail! Hair color, hair style, eye color, what they like to wear, skin color, how tall, or short, Muscular, round, petite, ECT?)

History/Background;

Family (Even if they passed away, give a little detail! *Appearance, personality*):

Friends (Bests friends? Close friends? Boyfriend/Girlfriend? Crush?):

Intelligent, Average, or dumb?:

Alliances?:

Romances?:

Token? :

Preferred weapons/Weapons of choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Preferred Death:

Desire to kill (1-10):

Anything Else?

**Reaping: **

Reaping Outfit:

Chosen or Volunteered?:

If Volunteered, why? If Chosen, how would they feel?:

Would they listen or disagree with their mentor?:

Training: (Would they want to hide all their skills, hide half of their skills, or show all of them?): Idea for

**Chariot: **

Chariot outfit:

Does your character like this outfit?:

**Interviews: **

Any ideas for their interview outfit?

Interview: (Will they act dumb, charming, innocent, ect?):

**ECT: **

Gamemakers Session: (What will your character do to show his/her skills?)

Game tactics; (Hide, fight, career?)

What will they miss most about they're home/district?:

_**District Jobs**_

District One: Luxury Items

District Two: Gems and Mining/Peacekeepers

District Three: Electronics

District Four: Fishing

District Five: Scientific Research

District Six: Medicine

District Seven: Lumber

District Eight: Textiles

District Nine: Food Processing

District Ten: Livestock

District Eleven: Agriculture

District Twelve: Coal

**Sponsor points; (**I will keep track of your sponsor points, and tell you want you have when the Hunger Games actually start, and keep you updated. If you don't have an account, then you're points will be posted publicly!)

**Ways to get sponsor points: **

By just sending in a tribute: 5pts (Even if you don't get chosen, you can still be a sponsor.)

Answering a trivia question: 5pts

Recommendations for a tribute: 10pts (Ex. Jerry entered into the 96th hunger games. Jerry tells Joe about the games, and Joe enters. Joe puts down: Jerry told me to make a tribute. Jerry would get the points!)

Reviewing: 5pts

**Ideas: **

~Outfits: 5pts (per idea, not reaping outfits)

~ Chariot: 10pts (No matter how many)

~ Arena: 10pts (No matter how many)

~ Tricks: 15pts (Like how in Mockingjay the Jabberjays screamed with the voices of loved ones, or rained blood. This includes types of mutts in the game)

_**Sponsor items:**_

Water:

Small container: 2pts

Large: 5pts

Food:

Something small (Crackers, or Cheese): 2pts

Medium: (Meat and Bread roll): 5pts

Large: (Dried meat, Bread rolls [2-3], and a handful of berries 15pts (This could last the person about a week if they're careful. That's why it's 15)

Weapon:

Small: 2pts (Knife)

Medium: 5pts (Bow and Arrow, Extra arrows, Sword)

Large: 10pts (Spear, Trident, Ax, Large Sword)

Face to Face Battle: 15pts

Ect:

Arena disaster: 15pts (This could be anywhere from part of an arena flooded, to a bomb going out, maybe even a drought, or something else. Just say what you want.)


	2. TakenOpen Districts

_**AH, Sorry for this wait. My internet crashed, and we just got it fixed :D Anyway, this is all the districts who are opened/taken.**_

_**PLEASE NOTE: Four of the spots are filled for bloodbath. That means no character you sumit will die five minutes into the game. **_

**District One: Luxury Items**

Male – Byme Sisco -

Female – Glint Shimmers

**District Two: Gems and Mining/Peacekeepers**

Male

Female – Avery Fox

**District Three: Electronics**

Male

Female

**District Four: Fishing**

Male

Female – Adeen Newlin

**District Five: Scientific Research**

Male – Taken for Bloodbath

Female

**District Six: Medicine**

Male

Female – Taken for bloodbath.

**District Seven: Lumber**

Male – Bolton Free

Female – Emma Ri

**District Eight: Textiles**

Male – Pride Savage

Female

**District Nine: Food Processing**

Male – Taken for Bloodbath.

Female

**District Ten: Livestock**

Male

Female – Taken for blood bath.

**District Eleven: Agriculture**

Male

Female

**District Twelve: Coal**

Male

Female – Reena Cloveth –


	3. District One: Reaping Day

_**I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been very busy. I really hope you like it, and I tried to get the characters perfect (I most likley didn't, but I tried. Doesn't that count.) Please message me if you have any questions or problems! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>District one: Reapings<strong>_

**Byme Sisco - **_17 _

Heaven; It's what everything seemed like to me. Perfect trees, with normal people; no capitol lovers or wannabes, no pink skinned girls with names like Shiny, no fake shit. My now twelve year old brother, Marco, had been a part of my Heaven. He had looked so jubilant. His black hair flew out of his face, and his blue eyes light up as he chased birds away.

"Byme," Marco called to me, "come play!" As I began to run toward him, I heard something full of anger. It was calling my name.

"Byme Sisco!" I had heard my grandfather yell. I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings, realizing that I was not in my dream land, but in my tidy, ebony room. Sliding off of my bed, I heard a loud bang, and Marco ran into the room.

"Grandfather wants you now, Byme." He looked up at me, with his big blue eyes. He looked like my mother, which meant I looked like her. I ruffled his hair and grabbed a shirt.

"Tell him I'm coming," I replied and slid on the red, crumbled shirt.

"Why can't you just come with me?" He whispered, and looked down at his feet.

"Marco, I'm coming, come on; don't be a baby," I said jokingly, as we went into the kitchen. For some reason this room had reminded me of my mother. I wasn't sure why though. My mother never cooked. Damn, I don't think she even did anything for Marco, and I. She was a selfish bitch who cared only about money, and pleasing the president.

Standing at five feet tall, about four times the average weight of a fifty year old man, President Kenideth was filling in for our normal president while he's dealing with "personal issues". I had thought President Snow was bad, but Mr. Kenideth was just an ass who liked the torturing more than Snow.

"Here is breakfast, Byme. Eat up, today's the Reapings." My elderly grandmother sat a plate in front of me. It had buttermilk pancakes, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

"Thank you, Grandma Sisco," I said as nicely as I good to her. She smiled, and her horribly done face lift wrinkled. She was still pretty though, for a grandma. Her grayed hair was always in a bun, and she had bright blue eyes, like my father; my father who had followed my mother to the capital.

Eating the warm breakfast, it finally hit me. Reapings; Today, two kids are going to the capitol and may never come back. Maybe it could be Danior, Myron, Jewel even. My best friends, and the girl I couldn't stop loving. No matter what she had done to me. The beautiful, blonde haired, green eyed girl had been my best friend since kindergarten. She had done everything with me. We even kissed in 2nd grade, behind the giant elm tree at our school. It was innocent of course, but it still was something. One year, she had gotten more friends; including the new Mentor, Victor. After he started talking to Jewel, she threw me away as if I was nothing. She was just too "popular" for me now. But it didn't matter. I still loved her.

"Byme, pass the syrup, please." Marco spoke up. His blue eyes shinned with hope, and innocence. Something I wish I still had something that watching the Hunger Games for years destroyed.

Sliding the stinky, brown liquid to Marco, I saw Grandfather glare at me. "Byme," he started, "You're nothing. Skinny, see through even." He almost stabbed me with his fork. "What is that, bone?" I let out a small laugh, knowing he was only worrying for me.

"I've been working out, Grandfather. It's hard though. I'm sorry." Sighing, he stuffed his face with pancakes.

I had showered after breakfast, and Marco was in the tub. The long sleeved, dark red, button up shirt looked better on me than I thought. I hated to be arrogant, but it was nice. The slacks on the other hand were a bit big. Grandmother said they were fine, so not worrying about them; I had begun everything else I needed to do. Brushing my hair, and teeth, then helping Marco into his outfit; a black shirt with small stars lined on them, and black jeans.

"I don't look as good as you," Marco said quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"Don't worry. You don't need to look good for them. You aren't going there." I patted him on the shoulder and fixed his hair. He grinned and made his bed.

Marco's room was covered in stars, and other odd planet looking things. He had always talked about the stars, and space. He loved it. Marco was always easy to shop for. Last year I got him an old map from the USA. It was something from a "NASA". It was expensive, but it was worth the look on his face.

"Byme," Marco said, I could already tell he had a question. His curiosity face was hard to mask. "Do you ever worry that you'll be picked ; that you'll have to go in?"

"No." I answered. "Because I enter once we don't need to money, there's a small chance I could be picked."

"But it's a chance."

"Don't worry, Marco. Nothing will happen to me." Marco's pinkie went up.

"Promise me, Byme." I hooked my pinkie into his small, delicate one.

"I promise."

The walk to the Reapings were painful and silent. Marco was jumpy, and scared, and all I could do was worry for him. No matter what I said, the dark haired boy still seemed to worry.

Walking into the Reapings Area was always a shock. It never seemed like this many kids were here in District one, but there were many.

"Byme, I gotta go over here," Marco pointed to the group of twelve year olds. I nodded and watched him run over to them.

Stepping into my line, I saw Danior and Myron. Danior's hair was all over again. He could never control the red bird's nest. Myron's was laughing and tugging at Danior's hair. They seemed to be the only two out of place here. I walked over to them, and shoved them.

"Act right, or I'll have to take you away." I threatened, jokingly. Myron laughed and ran his pale hand through his paler hair.

"Whatever. This is the last year, and finally, the two skinniest district one kids don't have to worry about being killed."

"You don't need to be. District one people always win." I said, waving my hand in circles.

"You know us though, we'd die in seconds," Danior said jokingly. We had always joked about dying, since we were all bigger, and tougher.

A giant bell tolled and we all straightened up. I noticed Jewel on the woman side. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair was pulled up into some kind of up do. She had a short, red dress that clung to her. I also noticed that she was wearing more make-up than normal; red lip stick, dark eye shadow, and a lot of blush. She had looked like she was embarrassed.

"Now, children," Mayor Trippims spoke into the microphone to quiet us down. He began with the long speech about the districts rebelling, and how this is a perfect punishment for us. After twenty minutes of him telling us we all deserved it, even though we didn't rebel, he handing the microphone over to our escort, Clint Summers. He was shadowing over the Mayor, as if he could just step on him; his dark hair covering his eyes the whole time.

"Welcome to the 98th Hunger Games. Let's start with the males." Clint stalked over to the tanks, half full of papers. His tan hand reached into the glass square, and pulled out a folded name. He took a deep breath and announced the name; "Marco Sisco."

The whole world stopped. It felt like it cracked in too. There was silence. I didn't hear a thing, just the devastating crunch of every step that Marco took. He looked at me, tears in his eyes. I pushed through the crowd; it felt like I was getting nowhere, but when I finally did, I stepped in front of Marco and yelled; "I volunteer as tribute! I volunteer!"

There was still silence, everyone looking at me, and Marco's hand over mine. That's all that mattered. He would be safe. His warmth wouldn't be destroyed. I gave Marco a quick hug, and walked to the stage, not looking down or to my left or right.

"What is your name, young man?" Clint asked and yelled the microphone in my face.

"Byme Sisco." I replied, then yelled, "I'm ready to win this damn thing!"

**Glint Shimmers – 17**

The morning sun was brighter than normal. And for some reason, it bothered me today. The day that I would have to see my brother again, up on the stage as if he owned us all.

I shook my blonde hair and strands of light blue wrapped around my face. No matter what people had said, I loved my hair. Looking in the mirror hanging on my wall, I saw the choppy, layered hair frizz around me. My bangs were even everywhere. It didn't matter though, it was just a little bed head. I rolled my aqua eyes, loving the way they moved. _Almost like water, _I thought.

"Glint, darling, you better hurry. You're breakfast is getting cold," I heard my mom-Uggs- calling. I grabbed my favorite necklace-I couldn't go anywhere without it- and ran downstairs. My younger sister, Charecity, laughed. Her bright blue eyes glowed, and her platinum blonde hair bounced. I always loved her laugh. It made my day.

"Your hair is everywhere," The fifteen year old pointed out. I smiled. No matter how old she was, she was still a little girl.

"Yeah, I know. " I sat down on the one of our older, rocker chairs. It had been my favorite. I loved the luxuries of district one, but for some reason, I was always pulled to this chair. Maybe it was the reminder of the shit we got after my brother, the new mentor, Chanceful kicked us out of his "happy" little home…I liked him, truthfully, but I lost all respect for him after what he had done to us.

Leaving our family out in the streets, just so he could give room to his slutty girlfriend. Everything about the bitch was fake, and that's why my brother liked her. She was just fake, like him. It got worse when they married recently.

Finishing my breakfast, I quickly got ready for the Reapings. I was ready this year; ready to kick some serious ass. But not only win, I was ready to blow them away with my looks. I never thought of myself as arrogant, or self-centered. There are lots of pretty girls out there, but I know I'm one of them.

The dress I had picked out was custom made by my parents. It was a shimmering white color, ruffled rims on every inch of it. Diamonds had been placed on the ruffles. It sparkled like the sun. I spun around my colorful room. My parents made enough to let me paint everything. I wanted it bright; like district one.

I ran down the warm, fuzzy stairs and spun for my family. They laughed and applauded. I grabbed my sister's hand-she was wearing a beautifully made sundress, it was green with a few "peacock" feathers hanging off the side. My dad- Motorola said it was hard to come across. We walked together to the Reapings, already full and only two minutes left until it started. I spoke with some of my friends, talking to them about how I finally wanted to go into the Hunger Games and prove pretty girls could make it, prove that I could make it. Some felt scared for me, that I wouldn't make it, but I'm fast, strong. I could do it easily.

"Marco Sisco." I hadn't even noticed that the Reapings started. I saw some little boy start to walk up, but a handsomer, taller version of the boy push him aside.

"I volunteer as tribute!" He shouted. Mmmp. Not only had I wanted the girls to go first this year, I didn't want to have to fight someone like him. I've seen him around before though. He looked so familiar.

"What is your name, young man?" Our Mentor asked him.

"Byme Sisco." He replied, bravely. Now I knew. He was in a few of my classes; I've seen him almost every day. He was also my first grade crush. I gave him a flower, rose to be exact. "I'm ready to win this damn thing!" He had yelled like a maniac. Suddenly, he seemed less odd. He seemed strong. Someone I wanted to be with me to win this.

"O-ok. Now time for the pretty, pretty girls," The creep said and walked to the tanks. He stuck is hand in and pulled out a slip. I was ready to volunteer. The wind suddenly went chilly. Kids were trembling, older, stronger girls, ones who had trained-and cheated. The silence was killing, everything in my body suddenly ached.

"Our girl tribute is… Miss Glint Shimmers!" Heat once again ran through my veins. I felt amazing as the adrenaline rushed around inside me. Though the thought of killing finally struck me. Before I could chicken out, I quickly ran up to the stage. After asking for any volunteers, Byme and I shook each other's hands. His was big, warm, and I could feel the muscle. I never thought about how handsome he was until I could finally see him.

I was lead into the Hall of Justice where I would say goodbye. I looked around at the beautiful room I was placed in.

My parents came first, cheering me on, saying that I had talent, courage, and strength in me. Some of my friends were next; they had talked to me about everything, holding back the goodbyes until the end. Then finally my sister, Charecity walked in.

"Glint, I'm so scared…" She whimpered.

"Don't be. I'll do fine. I'll win out there." She started crying and hugged me. I had to win for her. Do something for my dear sister.

"Please don't be like Chanceful," she whispered.

"I won't, I promise. I will always love you and mom, and dad." Charecity held out a necklace, at the end was a beautiful, see through diamond.

"Mom and I made it. I want you to have it. As you token." I took it and hung it around my neck. It was like a heartbeat. Something to remind me of home…every day.

**Byme**

My grandfather came in, said my grandmother was to depressed to come in. He told me to listen to my mentor, to not trust anyone but him. Yelled a little bit, and then said he'd miss me and walked out.

Marco ran in after.

"Byme! You said it'd never happen…we'd leave…you said-"

"I know what I said, Marco. I'm sorry buddy. I am. But I'm gonna win ok? I'm strong. I'll do it all for you." His blue eyes got watery and he fell into me.

"I love you so much, Byme."

"I love you too, Marco. More than anything ok? And when I win you can live with me." I ruffled his hair.

"That'd sound amazing. I'd like too, Byme." I smiled and kissed his head. He took off his favorite necklace and put it on me. I touched it, and then hugged him. It could've been the last hug we ever shared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry that Glints was shorter. I really am! I'll make up for it! Now Here are all the updates: <em>**

**_District 3: Male open_**

**_District 4: Male Open _**

**_District 12: Male Open_**

**_Sponser points are alwasy updated, and will be open to the public once the games start. (Unless you ask me for yours.) _**


	4. District Two: Reaping Day

**1st trivia question: Gale and Katniss are close friends; what is Gale's nickname for Katniss?**

**1****st**** place gets: 10 SP (sponsor points) **

**2****nd**** place gets: 5 SP **

**3****rd**** place gets: 3 SP **

Please enjoy the district two Reapings. If Elian seems like a threat, he shouldn't be. He's a character I made to... not last the whole games. So don't get worked up over him! (All _bloodbath_s are made by me. None of anyone's submitted characters will die within the first 5-10 minutes.) Also, for those who didn't fill out the whole entry sheet I will add things to your character, like them or not. So if you want to quickly send a message of anything you forget or would like to add, do it before I get to your tribute. Because remember, I'm not too creative at all. Thank you.

_**Please forgive me for this long wait…I have no excuse (well…exams and what not). But I will try to get District 3 out ASAP, then four and so on. Enjoy the Reapings of District 2.**_

* * *

><p><strong>District Two Reapings – Elian Tarmikas, 17 <strong>

I was awake before the alarm even hit the six. Not only had Hunter, my baby brother, had been crying all not, but today had been Reapings. It didn't matter that I had been in district two; I still entered as much as I could. I had too, my Mother needed the money…she had too many kids she could handle. I remember as a child I would think how horrible she was, to be out all night with a different man, then feel terrible when she got pregnant with another.

Slowly sitting up, I saw the recently taken family portrait. First my mother; her black hair looked great against the golden tarp. Her skinny body looked almost swallowed by the rest of her kids. Even in the picture I could see her glowing green eyes.

Next to her was Darlyn Sinns, my younger sister. She was fourteen in into the girly stage of life. She grown quick and she's been tall all her life; she had our mom's curly black hair, and her skinniness, but her father's tan skin, and ice blue eyes. Darlyn was a sweet girl, but can explode like a boom. The weirdest part of her is she's in love with my best friend Tymins, and he loves her back.

In front of Darlyn was the cutie, Keelyan Purkis. Keelyan is the most shy of all of us. He's hair was orange and wavy, which made people look towards him-maybe that's why he was so shy. His eyes are half of his dad's and half of our mom; blue, with hints of brown. Keelyan's always around me, and trying to be like me. It's adorable. And it makes me feel responsible, as if I'm Keelyan's father.

Then, of course, the little (We say) "brat" of the household. Marcy Purkis, Keelyan's younger, full, sister. She had straight jet black hair. Almost like a dark river. I always called her eyes "seaweed green" because the way they tangle you up inside. One look, and she can get you so confused, so…so messed up, that you're wrapped around her tiny tan pinkie. She's always been super wild and crazy, right from birth. And because of this, she always seemed to pick on me. Calling me a girl, telling me I need to wear dresses. How does a five year old come up with this?

I glance down at the picture, the bottom of it, is me in a chair in the middle of all of us. My black hair, only once, perfectly lay on my head, the one time my favorite shirt seemed to fit right. The one day my green eyes shined like my mothers. And there I was, holding _my_ only full brother, Hunter. He is only a baby, but looks exactly like me; I pray every night that it doesn't change, that Hunter still looks like me as he grows older. He's got our father's smile, like I do…even down to the shape of our lips is the same…

And he came up again…my father. It was so weird, hearing the story from my mother; listening to her trying not to cry as she explained the wrong that she had done…the fact that she cheated on her first husband, the man she truly loved…with his brother, my father. My uncle had killed himself in despair. Not sure where to turn, I overhead someone say. It shocked me to find this out, then find out she had another kid with my real father, when I had never even met him yet. It drove me insane, mad. I hadn't spoken for weeks after the announced pregnancy. But of course, Darlyn had brought me back, something I still thank her for today.

Sighing, I pulled myself away from the picture and grabs clothes. Today I had to look my best; had to look presentable to the capital; to Panem.

I slid on the green plaid shirt my mother had bought me, and brown slacks; the best clothes that I felt comfortable in. I did everything else quickly, and then went down to breakfast. It was quiet. Like most reaping days, with only the sound of little Hunter playing with his food.

"Let's go, Elian." Darlyn said, as she stood up and took our plates to the sink. "Let's get this over with."

"I-I don't wanna go yet, Elian…" Keelyan whispered as he grabbed my hand. It was his first year and he was obviously terrified.

"I'll carry you there, ok? And don't worry. You won't go." I smiled at him and bent down. "Jump on my back. I'll give you the best piggy back ride of your life."

"If you can carry him," Marcy smirked.

"Marcy, be nice." My mother whispered and wiped the little's brat's face. "Your brother is very strong." Marcy just stuck her tongue out at me. I shook my head and started walking after Darlyn.

"She's a brat, just full of evil." Darlyn said and kicked a rock. Keelyan giggled and whispered something about not being nice. I just grinned. No matter what, I loved my family, brats and all.

"Hey, sexy lady," someone behind us called. Darlyn looked over and grinned.

" Ty," she laughed and ran to him, hugging him. They had been dating for a few years, even after my attempts to remind my best friend that Darlyn was my sister.

"Get a room," Liffy, another close friend, laughed as they kissed a few times. "There are children here! Keelyan, cover your eyes!" He quickly obeyed, not realizing she was joking. Liffy tucked her black hair behind her ear and smiled at me. I always liked the way the black hair and green eyes fit her, but never me. It was also a reason that made people think we were related…

"Sorry," Tymins, also Ty by my sister, "you can look Keelyan. We're done." Keelyan peeked out from his fingers and smiled.

We all walked to the Reapings together, talking about our plans he had for the weekend, what we've done the other day, everything. When we finally got there, I put Keelyan by the other twelve year old boys and took my spot, waiting what was to come.

**Averey Fox – 15 **

After a long night, I finally pulled myself to the bathroom to get ready. Looking in the mirror, I smirked. _Beautiful._ My dirty blonde hair fell down my shoulders in perfect curls, which highlighted my heart shaped face. My full, colorful lips helped bring my blue green eyes out. I simply loved it.

I showered quickly, scrubbing any unwanted dirt away, got out and readied myself for the Reapings; something I was completely ready for, the Hunger Games.

The silky material of my white diamond like dress felt amazing against my skin. I felt like this would be fantastic. I brushed through my beautiful locks and of course wore the proper jewelry; the more sparkly diamond necklace in all of District Two.

I skipped down the stairs to greet my mother, Khloee, and my father, Candimper. They had a nicely done breakfast set up and my plate sat already pilled with the right amount of food.

"You look beautiful, darling." My father stated as he looked at me in my dress. I grinned and gave him a small twirl.

"Thank you, father, for buying me this perfect dress. And thank you mother for going with me and helping me pick it out." I gave them each a small kiss and began to eat my fruit. "By the way, I have chosen to go into the Hunger Games. I am going to volunteer."

"That's a big decision, princess," my father said, obviously shocked.

"I'm ready for it. I've been training and watching old Hunger Games…I want to win everything for us."

"Don't you think we have everything, prin-?"

"No," I quickly interrupted. "We don't have a big house in Victor Village. We don't have unlimited supplies. We don't have everything."

"We have the money for this stuff. And this house is much better than the ones in that rotten village." My mother stated and twirled her fork in the air as if she was drawing something. Suddenly I lost my appetite_. It must be their disapproval_, I thought and stood up.

"I must go now. I can't be late for the Reapings, _my_ Reapings." I felt like I had venom in my mouth as I walked out the door, not daring to look back. It wasn't like them to disapprove at what I wanted, usually they'd be right for it… it must be the fact they think I'll lose because I'm a "delicate flower". Well screw that…I'm tough, smart. I could memorize each opponent, their weaknesses, and strengths, anything I could use against them. I could do this. And I was going to.

I ran the rest of the way to the Reapings, just to get there first. And of course, I was the first. I stood there waiting, thinking, preparing to hear my own voice yell for the title of the tribute for District Two be mine, for people to see my face and watch in awe. They'll think it will be stupid for a pretty girl, who knows nothing, to go into this deadly match. But they'll be wrong. I'm smarter than most people thing. I can win this.

The kids slowly came in, getting into there spot, looking for friends, looks of worry and pride on their faces. I just grinned and waited. I didn't care how long it took, but I needed to get out of here, I needed to win and show to my parents I'm more than just a pretty face like they think.

"Welcome, children, to the Reapings of the 98th Hunger Games," our escort, Rouge Elizabeth smiled. She had a pretty face, but she ruined herself with Capital markings. Letting them take her hair and change it into a fake, white blonde, getting tattoos of Capital symbols all down her arms, I'm surprised that she hadn't changed her skin, like other Capital freaks.

Rouge went on talking about this year's games and how important it is. And once in a while our mentor, Vixen Clarke, jumped in. Her annoying happiness got under my skin for some reason. Sighing, I glanced over the boys' side to see anyone who would come in. I saw many boys from my school, boys I see out working, little children who normally clutch their mother's hands.

"Now, time to start the Reapings, gentlemen first." Rouge finally said. She reached her hand in the gigantic tank and pulled out the name. "Our District 2nd Male Tribute is… Elian Tarmikas!" The name was too familiar, like I've heard it many times over. Then when the tall, black haired boy walked up onto stage it hit me. We used to be friends when were little. I feel in a mud puddle and he gave me his little jacket to cover it up. He was two years older but he was a nice kid. Not someone I could even think about killing though. He has such a girly side to him… something too sweet to hurt.

"Any volunteers," Rouge asked. Our reply was silence. Which was unusual, normally there would be fights on who to send. Rouge shrugged and pulled out a name from the girls.

"Liffy Evans, you are our next girl tribute!" Elian's eyes grew huge, I heard a man yell out, yelling for her. She looked almost surprised to hear that, she looked at him and tears fell down her face.

Liffy walked slowly up, looking at Elian with sad eyes, and offered a small smile. He didn't return it_; they must've been friends…_ I thought.

"Any volun-?"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled out before anyone could beat me. I grinned and walked up on stage, accepting the envious stares of the girls, and the awestruck gazes of the boys. Grinning, I took Liffy Evans place and smiled at the crowd. Today was my day.

**Elian Tarmikas – Justice Building **

I sat there silently, still taking in the fact that I had gotten picked, and no Career wanted to take my place. This was it. The last time I see my family, and it wouldn't be them smiling. I was right. My mother came in with Hunter and was crying, clutching me and kissing me and hugging me. I held Hunter on my lap. He wouldn't remember much of me… but that's ok. He'll be the joy of my family.

Darlyn came in next and hugged me and told me I could make it through. She kissed my check and informed me that Ty gave her a promise ring right before she got into her line. She cried and laughed at the same time as I congratulated her. It'd be a perfect wedding, I told her.

Keelyan and Marcy came in. Marcy had no rude comments, just sad tears and faces. I told Keelyan he was the man of the family now, and to take care of mom. They both cried in my arms and I held them. Stone faced, trying to make sure they weren't worried.

"You win, Ellie." Marcy said… and sadly smirked. I kissed her cheek and smiled. "I'll try."

Ty and Liffy came in; Ty talking to me on strategies and Liffy hugging me. Liffy interrupted and told me that guy that called for her, was a guy who really liked her. I smiled at them both, telling them everything would be ok. Liffy handed me a locket.

"Your mom just went to get it. It's your token." When I opened it, it had a smaller version of our family photo, then Ty and Liffy on the other side. I smiled, and tears formed.

"Thank you." They nodded, and were escorted out.

**Averey Fox – Justice Building **

Proud of myself, I just relaxed on the couch. I enjoyed the room they'd given me to visit. It was nice... until my parents came in. Worried, my mother slowly hugged me. I hugged back, a bit awkwardly since I was still upset with her.

"Why Averey…Why?" She managed to get out before a sob. I sighed.  
>"Mom, this is what I want. I want to win, I know I can win. Then you guys will get to have a big house and everything will be ok."<p>

"No, it won't be ok." My father stepped in. "You're just a girl, a small girl—"

"That's why you're upset?" I yelled. I sat there and explained that I could tell weakness and strengths by observing someone for only a few minutes that I was good with resources, light on my feet, but strong. I went on and on about all I could do, then it lead into how they never cared enough for me to know I wanted more than pretty clothes and new things. My mom stared in shock, and my father's mouth was tight.

We stared at each other for a few minutes then my parents hugged me at the same time, squeezes me, apologizing and telling me how terrible they felt. We stood there hugging until the time was up. I closed my eyes as they left, not wanting to see this… because it wasn't going to be the last time I saw them. I swore to it.

* * *

><p>Remember, reviewing gets you sponsor points!<p>

**1****st**** trivia question: Gale and Katniss are close friends; what is Gale's nickname for Katniss?**

Here are the district slots: too see who got in, and if your person was moved into a different district:

(* is created by me)

**District One: Luxury Items**

Male – Byme Sisco

Female – Glint Shimmers

**District Two: Gems and Mining/Peacekeepers**

Male – Elian Tarmikas*

Female – Avery Fox

**District Three: Electronics**

Male – Jerrin Swins*

Female – Roisin Maldezor

**District Four: Fishing**

Male – Derrick Meraz

Female – Adeen Newlin

**District Five: Scientific Research**

Male – Samthin Chance*

Female – Kenya Fatora

**District Six: Medicine**

Male – Soul Blake

Female – Marisa Sato

**District Seven: Lumber**

Male – Bolton Free

Female – Emma Ri

**District Eight: Textiles**

Male – Pride Savage

Female – Athiena Husten

**District Nine: Food Processing**

Male – Harmith Carter*

Female – Artemys Nenalii

**District Ten: Livestock**

Male – Suvie Makige

Female – Luna Maryweather

**District Eleven: Agriculture**

Male – Maxwell Foyer

Female – Sydney Pool

**District Twelve: Coal**

Male – Sakutaro Ushira

Female – Reena Cloveth


End file.
